old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Samos Hagai (Jak
'''Samos Hagai '''war der Weise des Grünen Ecos und gab Jak und Daxter während ihrer Abenteuer nützliche Tipps und Lebensweisheiten mit auf den Weg. Er hatte eine Tochter namens Keira Hagai und war sowohl ein wichtiges Mitglied des Untergrundes als auch der Freiheits Liga. Er wurde zusammen mit dem Jungen Jak mit einem Spaltring und einem Spaltfahrzeug in die Vergangenheit geschickt, damit Jak irgendwann mal die Macht hatte, dem Metalschädel Anführer gegenüber zu treten. Persönlichkeit Samos war ein Pazifist und griff niemanden an, doch trotzdem hatte er in Schlachten das Kommando. Sowohl er als auch seine junge Version waren hervorragende Kommandeure. Die einzige Form von Gewalt, die er anwendet, ist, Daxter mit seinem Stock auf den Hinterkopf zu hauen. Die beiden haben eine kleine Feindschaft miteinander, da sich Daxter ständig über Samos Alter und Aussehen lustig macht. Als Rache lies Samos Daxter ständig seine Hütte putzen. In der Regel war er mürrisch und sehr launisch, und es brauchte nicht fiel, um ihn wütend zu machen. Zudem hasste er das teleportieren. Samos interesierte sich als Weiser des grünen Ecos sehr für Planzen und die Natur, die ihn umgab, weswegen er in seinem Haus auch eine Fleischfressende Pflanze züchtete und in dem Baumstamm auf seinen Kopf einen Vogel wohnen ließ. Obwohl er Jak und Daxter anfangs noch für normale, übermutige jugendliche hielt, die sich der Gefahr, der sie ausgesetzt waren, nicht bewusst waren, vertraute er ihnen in jedem ihrer Abenteuer mehr. Zu den beiden Abenteurern war er meistens hart, tief im inneren mochte er sie jedoch sehr, da er nur dank ihnen seine magischen Kräfte bekommen hatte. Zudem hatte er den kleinen Jak in Sanddorf aufgezogen wie seinen eigenen Sohn. Für Jak war Samos ebenfalls das, was einem guten Vater am nächsten kam. Wie jeder Vater machte er sich Sorgen um seine Tochter Keira, war jedoch ziemlich übervorsichtig. Er verbot ihr, an den lebensgefährlichen Rennen teilzunehmen, da er sein kleines Mädchen nicht verlieren wollte. Er war glücklich über das Liebesleben seiner Tochter und lächelte sogar, als sich Jak und Keira endlich küssten. Allerdings war auch Samos nicht klischeefrei, weswegen er Keira sagte, das Frauen keine Rennen fahren sollten sondern in die Werkstatt gehörten. Aussehen Als Alter Samos Samos hatte grüne Haut, einen weißen Backenbart und weiße Haare, welche um einen Baumstamm gewickelt waren, indem ein Vogel hauste. Er war sehr klein und wurde deswegen auch von Daxter gehänselt. Der Weise ging immer mit einem Gehstock aus dem Haus, trug grüne Kleidung, eine Tunika und Sandalen. Als Junger Samos Der junge Samos trug ähnliche Kleidung wie seine zukünftige Version, hatte aber statt eines Baumstammes eine große Wurzel auf dem Kopf. Der Vogel, den man sonst immer bei ihm sieht, war damals noch nicht in seinen Kopfschmuck eingezogen. Fähigkeiten Samos hatte im Verlauf seines langen Lebens sehr viele Lebensweisheiten gesammelt und gab diese an jüngere Generationen weiter. Er selbst meinte, wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann das hinter jedem großen Helden immer eine lästige Nervensäge mit dummen Sprüchen stecken würde. Er konnte, auch wenn er diese Fähigkeit selten benutzte, in die Zukunft sehen. Die junge Version sah zum Beispiel vorraus, das Baron Praxis, wenn sie nichts unternehmen würden, die Welt zerstören würde, wenn er den Precursor Stein aufbrechen wollte. Er schien auch mit der Hilfe von Grünem Eco Personen kontaktieren zu können, welche weit weg oder vermisst waren. Auf diese Weise versuchte er vergebens, den blauen und den Roten Weisen zu kontaktieren. Samos konnte außerdem die Macht des Grünen Ecos bündeln, um einen gewaltigen Energiestrahl abzuschießen. Seine Kräfte bildeten zusammen mit denen der vier anderen Weisen Helles Eco. Story Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy Obwohl Samos es ihnen verboten hatte, reisten Jak und Daxter mit dem Schnellboot des Fischer zur Nebelinsel, wo sie herausfanden, das die Lurker planten, Sanddorf anzugreifen. Während des Kampfes gegen einen Knochen Rüstungs Lurker fiel Daxter in einen Bottich voll mit dunklem Eco und wurde in ein Ottsel verwandelt. Die beiden suchten Hilfe bei Samos, welcher jedoch ziemlich wütend war, das sie seinen Rat missachtet hatten. Er fand zwar, das Daxter in seinem neuen Körper sehr viel besser aussah als vorher, ihm jedoch nicht helfen konnte, selbst wenn er wollte. Angeblich sollte es nur eine Person geben, die das dunkle Eco lange genug erforscht hatte, um ihn vieleicht zurück zu verwandeln, nähmlich Gol Acheron, den Weisen des dunklen Ecos, welcher weit entfernt im Norden leben sollte. Da er schon seit langer Zeit mit keinem der anderen Weisen gesprochen hatte und sein Teleport-Tor nicht eingeschaltet hatte, war der einzige Weg nach Norden durch den Feuer-Canyon, welcher so heiß war, das er sogar Precursor Metall schmelzen würde. Da erschien seine Tochter Keira und meinte, das sie mit 20 Energiezellen den Hitzeschild des A-Grav Zoomers so verstärken konnte, das er den enormen Temperaturen des Canyons standhalten konnte. Da er ihnen noch nicht einmal zutrauen würde, ohne Anleitung aus dem Dorf rauszufinden, sollten sie am Fels-Geysir üben, bevor sie sich ins Abenteuer stürzten. Als sie zurückkamen, sollten sie Samos einen Gefallen tun und seine Grünen Eco Ernter reinigen, welche sich am Wächterstrand befanden. Dort retteten Jak und Daxter auch ein Flut-Flut, um welches sich die Vogelbeobachterin zusammen mit Samos kümmerte. Nachdem sie 20 Energiezellen gesammelt hatten und in Felsdorf angekommen waren, aktivierten Jak und Daxter den Teleporter im Labor des Blauen Weisen. Samos beschwerte sich lautstark über das Teleportieren, jedoch wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit schon sehr bald auf das zerstörte Labor gerichtet. Der Blaue Weise war verschwunden, und ein gigantischer Lurker Monster namens Klaww bombardierte das Dorf mit brennenden Felsbrocken. Samos schickte Jak und Daxter zum Auskuntschaften der Situation. Als sie zurückkamen, war Samos wegen zwei Sachen besorgt. Zum einen hatte er in den Aufzeichnungen des Blauen Weisen nachgesehen und herausgefunden, dass er über die Dunkle Eco Infektion einiger unschuldiger Pflanzen im Precursor Becken geschrieben hatte. Jak und Daxter sollten mit dem A-Grav Zoomer Grünes Eco holen und es den infizierten Pflanzen geben. Die zweite Sache war, das Samos einen gigantischen Lurker Zeppelin über dem Sumpf ausgemacht hatte. Es sah so aus, als ob die Lurker versuchen würden, etwas aus dem Schlamm zu ziehen. Nachdem Jak und Daxter alle Halterungsseile des Zeppelines zerstört hatten, fanden sie heraus, das sie den riesigen Arm eines Precursor Roboter rausziehen wollten. Samos hatte keine Ahnung, was primitive Kreaturen wie die Lurker mit so einem mächtigen Artefakt wollen, aber es war besser, das sie es nicht in die FInger gekriegt hatten. Nachdem Klaww vernichtet, Felsdorf gerettet und der Gebirgspass vor einer Sprengung bewahrt worden war, aktivierten Jak und Daxter auch den Teleporter im Labor des Roten Weisen. Genau wie beim Blauen Weisen war die Hütte zerstört. Niemand bemerkte die zwei Gestalten an der Decke der Hütte. Samos erkannte sie als Gol und Maia Acheron Acheron, welche vom Dunklen Eco sowohl äußerlich als auch innerlich entstellt worden waren. Diese hatten die drei anderen Weisen in ihrer Zitadelle gefangen genommen und sie gezwungen, bei ihrem kleinen Projekt mitzumachen. Sie planten, mithilfe eines von ihnen modifizierten Precursor Roboters die Silos aufzubrechen und die Welt mit dunklem Eco zu überfluten. Samos wusste, das das die Zerstörung der Welt nach sich ziehen würde, doch Maia meinte nur, dass er nicht so störisch sein sollte und sie mit ihm noch große Pläne hätten. Daxter gefiel es garnicht, das sie nun die einzige Person töten würden, die in der Lage war, ihn zurück zu verwandeln. In den Aufzeichnungen des Roten Weisen las Samos, das es in den Spinnenhöhlen haufenweise Lurker geben sollte und sie nach Kristallen aus konzentriertem Dunklem Eco her waren. Da sie diese nicht in die Finger kriegen durften, schickte Samos Jak und Daxter in die Höhlen, um die Kristalle zu zerstören. In einem unachtsamen Moment von Keira wurde Samos von Gol und Maia entführt und in ihrer Zitadelle in einen Käfig eingesperrt. Jak und Daxter retteten ihn und die anderen Weisen. Diese vereinten ihre Kräfte und zerstören den Schutzschild um den Roboter. Gol und Maia erschienen und sagten, das es zu spät wäre. Sie sollte sich zurücklehnen und die Neuerschaffung der Welt genießen. Nach dem Sieg über Gol und Maia entdeckten Keira, Jak, Daxter und Samos eine riesige Tür, welche sie mit 101 Energiezellen öffnen konnten. Dahinter befanden sich zwei Precursor Artefakte namens Spaltring und Spaltfahrzeug. Zu diesen Zeitpunkt konnten sie nicht wissen, was für eine enorme Bedeutung das für sie haben würde. Galerie Samos hagai 28render2y3keh.png|Samos Hagai Young samosf4jtp.png|Der Yunge Samos Samos5dj6z.jpg|Samos in seiner Hütte Maxresdefaultmxkvg.jpg|Samos beim Schweben Samos-the-sagey5jlc.jpg|Samos vor seinem Teleporter Rift riderujkt7.jpg|Samos zusammen mit den anderen im Spaltfahrzeug Samos and samos argui3nkth.jpg|Samos und seine jüngere Version bei einem Streit Tumblr mb76h8qigq1rsnvpkmk.jpg|Samos und der Junge Samos wünschen Jak Weitmansheil Samos hagaienkq3.png|Konzeptzeichnung Trivia Samos ist ein Hintergrund Charakter in Sanddorf in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale. In seiner Hütte kann man in Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy eine Venus-Fliegenfalle sehen, welche sehr an einen Gegner aus der ebenfalls von Naugthy Dog gemachten Spielereihe Crash Bandicoot erinnert. In einer parodierten Werbung für die Serie wurde Samos mit einem Mobiltelefon gezeigt. Samos ist der Name einer grieschichen Insel, auf der viele grieschiche Philosophen geboren wurden. Der blaue Vogel, der Samos immer begleitet, ist die fünfte Person, welche durch den Spaltring in die Zukunft gelangte. Er ist der einzige Weise, welcher keine Metallrüstung trug. Dies liegt vermutlich daran, dass er der Weise des grünen Ecos ist und Metall nichts mit der Natur zu tun hat. Er vertrug sich nie mit seiner jüngeren Version. Auch nachdem man Jak 2 abgeschlossen hatte, konnte man den jungen Samos noch im Haven Wald meditieren sehen. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Kategorie:Jak II: Renegade Kategorie:Jak 3 Kategorie:Jak X Kategorie:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royal